Partner
by Neriyura
Summary: Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Dua pemuda yang tinggal di bawah satu atap kamar kosan yang sama. Partner di arena tawuran dan partner di-ehem ranjang. (an exo ChanBaek fic. Slight ChanLay dan SuLay. Warning inside.


**Partner**

 **Disclaimer: Karakter milik mereka sendiri**

 **Pair: ChanBaek, slight ChanLay dan SuLay**

 **Warning: BL, Bahasa campur aduk mengandung bahasa gawl tak kenal EYD, Typo(s), OOC nista (untuk kebutuhan cerita), dan Humornya Garing sekali dan—nganu :"D**

 **Rate: T plusplus untuk kata-kata yang agak nganu.**

 **DLDR, and happy reading yaaa…..**

.

.

.

"Chanyeol, sempak gue mana?"

"Mana gue tahu"

"Kemarin lo lemparin kemana, kampret?"

"Sudah lupa"

"Sialan lo Cahyo! Udah ngelepas sempak itu dengan brutal kemarin harusnya lo hati-hati kalau ngelempar. Itu stok sempak gue terakhir"

"Bodo amat. Salah sendiri keenakan waktu dimasukin sampai gak sadar itu sempak dikemanain!"

"A-anjir!"

Kemudian seiring dengan memerahnya pipi si empunya sempak yang jadi topik perkara, suara barang-barang mulai dari piring cantik sampai baskom dan gayung saling bertubrukan satu sama lain terdengar dengan tidak merdunya.

Beberapa minggu terakhir, hal seperti ini selalu menghiasi pagi di salah satu kamar di sebuah kos-kosan pelajar. Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun adalah dua sejoli sehidup semati yang disatukan di bawah atap salah satu kamarnya. Terdengar seperti sepasang kekasih yang romantis memang, padahal mereka tinggal di bawah atap yang sama itu biar bayar kamarnya hemat, biar bisa patungan, begitu.

Dan hal-hal seperti tadi memang hampir setiap pagi terjadi. Bahkan tetangga-tetangga kosan mereka yang rata-rata pelajar sma sudah mafhum dengan kelakuan mereka. Tidak berani komentar lebih tepatnya.

Tidak heran, sih, karena dari awal mereka di pertemukan di arena tawuran antar pelajar. Waktu itu, preman-preman di sekolah Chanyeol sedang asik berbaku hantam dengan salah satu sekolah yang sudah membuat salah satu anak buahnya babak belur sampai abstrak. Chanyeol sebagai pentolan geng tawuran berniat untuk menantang si ketua geng lawan yang ternyata tidak menampakan diri dan hanya diam di balik layar.

"Woy. Panggil ketua lo kesini!" Tantang Chanyeol dengan kobaran semangat 45.

"Apa?"

Ketika sang ketua keluar, api-api di mata Chanyeol redup seketika. Itu ketuanya? Kok imut—eh. tidak-tidak, maksudnya kok mungil begitu? serius itu ketua gengnya? Bukan spg rokok kan? pffft.

"Jawab! Jangan cengengesan!"

Chanyeol mendadak bungkam. Wih, si kecil ini galak juga ya, kayak senior-senior _emesh_ kalau lagi ngospek. Kemudian Chanyeol berdehem untuk memperbaiki suasana, lalu ditataplah si lawan yang sedang menekukan kedua alisnya.

Tunggu—kok kayaknya kenal.

"Kamu…Baekhyun kan?"

"Hah?"

Setelah ia yakin ia tidak salah orang, Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum cerah dan melupakan niatan awalnya "Ini aku loh Baek, Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol teman satu angkatan waktu di tk dulu"

Si kecil yang dipanggil Baekhyun itu memiringkan kepala. Mikir.

Padahal namanya beneran Baekhyun, tapi otaknya masih meloading dan membuka _history_ otaknya untuk mengingat-ngingat orang yang sksd di depannya ini, dan itu membuat Chanyeol gemas

"Kamu kenal aku? Aku—"

"Nggak"

"AKU BELUM SELESAI! JANGAN DIPOTONG DULU!" Ujar Chanyeol tidak santai.

"Oh oke"

"Yasudah ganti pertanyaan. Kamu ingat sama aku?"

"Umm… siapa ya?"

"Aku juga alumni TK Tadika Mesra loh, Aku Park Chanyeol"

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menggumam kecil, lalu senyuman secerah sinar mentari siang itu terpampang nyata di wajahnya "Oh! Kamu Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol yang merasa terharu karena ternyata ia diingat dengan semangat langsung menjawab "Iya, ini aku"

"Oh iya aku ingat, kamu Chanyeol yang suka mungut penghapus sama pulpen waktu piket kelas itu ya?"

Menjedotkan diri ke tembok terdekat, Chanyeol ingin menenggelamkan si Baekhyun ini di rawa-rawa.

Bagaimana tidak kesal? Di depan anak buahnya yang sedang istirahat dari adu jotosnya dan memilih untuk mendengar sang ketua reunian, malah dibuka aib yang sebenarnya tidak sengaja ia lakukan.

Dulu, Chanyeol yang sedang menyapu kelas menghentikan aktivitasnya untuk berjongkok dan mengambil sebatang pulpen yang ujungnya ada bulu-bulu bebek warna pink unyu yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai.

"Loh ini pulpen siapa?"

Kemudian ia menatap pulpen yang sepertinya baru dibuka itu (karena tintanya masih banyak dan belum ada bekas gigitan), lalu ia menoleh ke seluruh penjuru kelas "Cuma ada aku" Kemudian ia memasukan penghapus itu ke saku celananya karena ia pikir kalau penghapus itu ada di lantai berarti sudah terbuang dan tidak ada pemiliknya, kan lumayan bisa hemat uang.

Lalu Chanyeol kecil kembali melanjutkan sapu-menyapunya tanpa menyadari sepasang mata melihat kejadian itu di balik pintu kelas.

Dan itu namanya tidak sengaja, kan? Iya—kan?

"A-aku itu yang main drama bareng kamu itu loh" Ujar Chanyeol mengalihkan obrolan supaya orang-orang yang ada disitu tidak fokus dengan apa yang Baekhyun bilang tadi.

"Main drama?"

"Iya, waktu itu kamu jadi bunga dan aku jadi kumbangnya itu loh?"

"Oh iya aku ingat! Waktu drama bareng upin-ipin itu kan?"

Kemudian mereka malah asyik mengobrol berdua.

Setelah beberapa jam mereka merumpi, akhirnya mereka sampai di penghujung obrolan dan meskipun lebih banyak _flashback_ , tapi obrolan itu ternyata menghasilkan sebuah kesepakatan bahwa mereka akan berdamai daripada terjadi lagi pertumpahan darah.

Karena tidak ada penolakan dari kedua belah pihak akhirnya perjanjian damai mereka diresmikan oleh tanda tangan di atas materai tanda lunas bayar biaya sewa kos. Ya karena selain berdamai, mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama demi kepentingan dompet mereka.

Dan ternyata, tinggal di satu atap membuat mereka dekat sekali, sampai awalnya aku-kamu bertransformasi jadi elo-gue. Meskipun banyak adu mulut kadang adu jotos karena mereka sama-sama pentolan geng tawuran, banyak cerita yang mereka bagi bersama setiap malam sebelum tidur. Tentang Chanyeol yang selalu nafsu melihat kakak kelasnya yang imut berlesung pipi dan tentang Baekhyun yang sering galau karena harga _eyeliner_ naik tapi tinggi badannya gak naik-naik.

Beberapa minggu tinggal bersama membuat Baekhyun kembali mengenal Chanyeol dengan baik. Namun, pada suatu siang yang cerah, Chanyeol pulang ke kosan dengan wajah kusut yang terlihat lebih kusut dari biasanya, Baekhyun baru kali ini melihat wajah Chanyeol yang seperti itu.

"Baek, anjir gak? Ternyata kakak kelas gue yang gue ceritain udah jadian sama orang lain"

Oh.

Melihat wajah Chanyeol yang ditekuk menahan tangis, Baekhyun malah tidak tahan ingin meledek "Syukurin! Apa yang gue bilang, bener kan?"

"Kok lo gitu sih?"

Chanyeol malah jadi nangis betulan dengan tidak jantannya. Chanyeol lelah. Niatnya langsung pulang dan absen dari agenda tawuran adalah untuk menenangkan diri dengan curhat, bukan malah mendapat penyesalan bertubi-tubi.

Kenapa dunia ini begitu kejam? Padahal niatnya dia nanti akan langsung melamar sang kakak kelas manis orang China yang bernama Zhang Yixing itu dengan cincin berlian dan sekalian paket bulan madu ke Paris. Tapi apa daya, ditikung duluan.

Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol yang nangis Bombay hanya merotasikan bola matanya. Sekarang saja nangis-nangis begitu, padahal Baekhyun sudah bilang "Kalau suka, langsung tancap gas, nanti keburu ditikung orang" tapi sarannya hanya jadi angin lalu belaka karena Chanyeol _keukeuh_ pada prinsip 'langsung ngelamar'-nya.

"Udah lah, dari awal, lo harusnya sadar diri berani-beraninya ngegebet dia—"

"Diem lo, cabe!"

"Siapa yang lo sebut cabe, kampret?"

"Lo. Mulutnya kayak cabe, pedes banget anjir"

"Tapi emang iya kan? Ngaca dulu sana!"

"Gue udah ngaca beberapa puluh kali pun gue tetep yakin kalau gue lebih ganteng dari si Kim Junmyeon itu!"

OH. Kim Junmyeon.

Menghela nafas panjang, Baekhyun kembali merotasikan bola matanya. Diam-diam dia paham juga kenapa Yixing lebih memilih si Junmyeon itu. Karena dulu, Baekhyun yang penasaran dengan sosok Yixing yang selalu di elu-elukan oleh Chanyeol datang ke sekolah itu dan mencari Yixing. Lalu ia menemukan Yixing yang sedang lempar-lemparan canda dengan seorang pemuda yang dari penampilannya terlihat mentereng sekali yang diketahui bernama Junmyeon.

Oleh karena itu, ia paham sekali kenapa Yixing memilih Junmyeon karena sekali lihatpun orang pasti sudah menyangka kalau Junmyeon itu berasal dari kaum terpelajar, berbeda jauh dengan Chanyeol yang kaum kurang ajar. Iya lah, kerjanya tawuran.

"Udahlah, lupakan si Yixing itu, berdoa saja nantinya akan ada manusia buta di luar sana yang mungkin mau nerima lo"

"Lo ngomong seolah gue mantan preman cabul—eh gue masih preman, sih—dan lo masih gak mau disebut cabe?"

Baekhyun nyengir cengengesan "Hehe, maaf maaf"

Chanyeol masih tetap mengeluarkan aura negatif yang membuat Baekhyun jadi tidak nyaman, apalagi Chanyeol mulai lirik-lirik manja haus perhatian. Biasanya, kalau Chanyeol dalam keadaan seperti ini, dibelikan satu cup mie instan saja sudah baikan, tapi berhubung dompet Baekhyun sudah tipis karena beli _eyeliner_ baru, ia jadi tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengeluarkan simpati bujuk rayu.

Ditepuklah punggung teman sekamarnya itu "Jangan sedih sayang, kan ada aku"

Mata Chanyeol berbinar "Makasih, sayang"

Lalu hening beberapa detik.

"Baek…"

"Apa?"

Chanyeol tidak langsung menjawab, Baekhyun jadi agak merinding melihat mata Chanyeol yang memandangnya dengan pandangan anomali.

"Hibur gue dong" Ujarnya lirih dengan suara serak-serak basah.

"Ma-maksud lo apa?" Chanyeol mulai mendekat, Baekhyun makin panik "Sana! Pergi! Bau-bau lo angker"

Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan tolakan Baekhyun, ia malah semakin mendekat dan membuat Baekhyun memasang badan waspada dan—bruukk—Chanyeol menindih badan Baekhyun di atas kasur.

Baekhyun memberontak sekuat tenaga mengeluarkan jurus-jurus yang ia pelajari selama jadi ketua geng, tapi dengan badan yang tidak seimbang membuat usahanya untuk melepaskan diri menjadi sia-sia. Beberapa menit, Baekhyun sadar tenaganya terbuang percuma dan akhirnya ia hanya bisa mengeluarkan jurus terakhirnya. Memasang wajah memelas.

Lalu ditataplah wajah Chanyeol yang sedang berada di atas tubuhnya. Alih-alih memasang wajah memelas seperti yang direncanakannya, Baekhyun malah jadi terhipnotis dengan tatapan Chanyeol yang nganu sekali.

Baekhyun bungkam, Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Baekhyun. "Baek, _please_ , untuk kali ini, biarin posisinya begini dulu"

Suara Chanyeol yang bergetar sukses membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun berdiri. Ini baru pertama kali ia mendengar suara itu keluar dari mulut Chanyeol, dan jujur saja itu membuat dadanya sedikit ngilu.

Lalu diusaplah punggung Chanyeol yang masih berada di atas tubuhnya, dan niatan untuk berontak, ia urungkan dan memilih untuk menunggu Chanyeol tertidur.

.

.

.

Sejak malam itu, Chanyeol seolah melupakan kegalauan hatinya. Ia jadi lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Baekhyun dan kadang sikap Chanyeol itu jadi manis-manis najis meskipun resenya tetap masih mendarah daging.

Dan untuk alasan yang tidak jelas, mereka jadi lebih sering sekasur berdua di kasur Baekhyun sementara kasur milik Chanyeol dibiarkan nganggur.

Dan yang namanya tidur berdua dalam satu ranjang, akan ada saatnya dimana setan-setan berkumpul untuk menggoda manusia. Meskipun awalnya hanya tidur peluk-peluk, jadi naik tingkat jadi cium-cium, kemudian sadar mereka dirayu setan dan akhirnya mereka kebablasan.

Baekyun pernah mendengar ada yang berkata "Terkadang cinta itu berawal dari ranjang" lalu "Cinta datang karena telah terbiasa". Awalnya ia sama sekali tidak percaya dengan hal-hal itu, namun akhirnya ia membuktikannya sendiri.

Perlahan, Baekhyun mulai terbiasa dan nyaman dengan kelakuan Chanyeol. Mulai dari yang normal sampai yang abnormal. Dari yang manis sampai yang najis. Dari bibirnya yang suka maju buat nantangi sampai bibirnya maju buat minta cium.

Suatu hari, Chanyeol datang ke kosan dengan membawa sebuah boneka _teddy bear_ berwarna coklat besar.

"Ini buat lo"

Baekhyun melongo "Serius ini buat gue? Dalam rangka apa lo ngasih boneka segede ini ke gue"

Wajahnya memerah, dan tangannya tidak terkontrol, jadi ia garuk-garuk tengkuk gugup "Ha-hari ini lo kan ulang tahun" Sadar akan ditatap, Chanyeol memalingkan wajah menghindari Baekhyun "Se-selamat ulang tahun ya, Baek"

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan tarikan dari kedua sudut bibirnya, meskipun ingin denial, tapi ia tidak bisa menahan rasa senangnya, maka dipeluklah Chanyeol "Terima kasih" gumamnya.

Meskipun kadang mereka beromantis-romantis ria, tetap saja mereka adalah Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun, si ketua geng preman sekolah. Tetap saja mereka sering adu jotos. Bedanya, selain mereka partner adu jotos di arena tawuran sekarang mereka partner adu pedang di atas ranjang.

Eh—

Dan katakan Baekhyun itu masokis. Tapi ia tidak bisa menyangkal debaran jantungnya ketika ia dengan Chanyeol. Meskipun rekor orang yang sering membuatnya babak belur bisa dianugrahkan kepada Chanyeol, Baekhyun tetap tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa ia sudah jatuh pada pesona seorang Park Chanyeol.

Tinggal di kamar yang sama dengan suara-suara teriakan-teriakan absurd tentang sempak dan suara-suara lembaran perabot dapur. Mereka sudah seperti pasangan suami-istri yang luar biasa harmonis. Meskipun kenyataanya dibanding istri, Baekhyun lebih sering seperti pembantu.

Seperti suatu hari, Chanyeol sedang mager luar biasa hanya bisa duduk santai di atas kasur sementara Baekhyun sedang sibuk berkutat dengan bahan-bahan makanan.

"Baek, lo kelihatan manis dari belakang. Menggoda banget buat dipeluk"

Baekhyun yang sedang memotong wortel mengacungkan pisaunya kearah Chanyeol yang sedang senyum-senyum cengengesan "Mau gue lempar pisau?"

Chanyeol semakin cengengesan "Galak amat"

"Bodo amat" Jawabnya. Lalu ia kembali menyelesaikan masaknya dengan kesal. Karena bukannya membantu, Chanyeol malah menggodanya.

Satu jam kemudian, masakan sudah siap. Kedua orang itu duduk berhadapan dengan sebuah meja kecil sebagai penghalang. Baekhyun mengambilkan porsi makan Chanyeol kemudian menyerahkannya pada pemuda di hadapannya itu.

Chanyeol menerima mangkuknya, dengan sengaja memegang tangan Baekhyun berlama-lama. Dia memberikan senyuman ' _happy virus'_ -nya yang biasanya membuat orang ikut senang, alih-alih ikut senang, Baekhyun malah mendelik dan tanpa basa-basi menusuk tangan Chanyeol dengan sumpitnya.

"Aww" Pekik Chanyeol. Diusaplah tangan bekas yang sudah memerah bekas sumpit itu.

"Makanya jangan genit!" Delik Baekhyun yang dengan santainya meneruskan makannya.

Padahal jantungnya sudah deg-degan. Tapi yang dasarnya preman juga, ia tidak mau terlihat menye-menye.

Pernah juga waktu mereka akan berangkat ke sekolah, Chanyeol yang punya pr dan lupa mengerjakannya berniat untuk datang pagi-pagi untuk malak contekan karena gurunya _killer_ sekali.

Ketika ia ada di ambang pintu, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya bingung "Ciuman selamat jalannya?"

"Udah pergi sana!" Bentak Baekhyun kesal.

Chanyeol merenggut dan memonyongkan bibirnya sambil bergumam "Iya deh", namun ketika ia mulai melangkah lagi, Baekhyun membalikan badannya dan—cup—sebuah kecupan mendarat manis di bibirnya.

"Se-selamat jalan"—Blamm—belum sempat Chanyeol membalas, Baekhyun sudah menutup pintunya duluan.

Meskipun kadang Baekhyun itu galak, ia sebenarnya cinta kok sama Chanyeol, maka pada suatu hari ketika Baekhyun berniat untuk mengajak Chanyeol makan siang bersama dan ia melihat Chanyeol sedang mengusap pipi seseorang yang dulu (atau mungkin sekarang masih) ditaksir Chanyeol, dadanya terasa ngilu dan darahnya naik ke ubun-ubun.

Dengan langkah besar, Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol dan langsung menarik kerah pemuda itu sehingga ia langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

Chanyeol yang kaget dengan kedatangan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba hanya bisa melongo "Ada apa Baek?"

Tatapan polos Chanyeol semakin membuat Baekhyun kesal, menghela nafas panjang, Baekhyun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk meninggikan suaranya

"LO YA CHANYEOL, MINTA CIUM SAMA SIAPA, MINTA NGANU SAMA SIAPA TAPI CINTANYA SAMA SIAPA. EMANG DASAR BRENGSEK YA LO!"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu dan menjadi pusat perhatian, Baekhyun langsung balik badan dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Yixing yang masih memproses kejadian itu.

"Ba-baek…"

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol galau maksimal. Sudah tiga hari ia tidak melihat batang hidung Baekhyun di kosan.

"Kemana kemana kemana~ ku harus mencari kemana~"

Chanyeol lelah. Ia sudah mencari-cari Baekhyun sampai ke sekolahnya, tapi ternyata anak buahnya bilang Baekhyun memang sudah tiga hari tidak masuk sekolah. Hpnya tidak aktif dan Baekhyun benar-benar seperti hilang ditelan bumi.

Apa jangang-jangan, Baekhyun bunuh diri?

Chanyeol dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin lah manusia yang luar biasa gengsian macam Baekhyun punya pikiran seperti itu? lagipula Chanyeol sadar diri kok, siapa dia? Bisa bikin anak orang bunuh diri?

Terus dimana dong?

Chanyeol sudah pusing. Hatinya sakit. Dan ia benar-benar mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang waktu itu tidak langsung peka dengan keadaan. Ia hanya melongo bingung melihat Baekhyun yang berlari dengan air mata yang sudah menggantung di kedua sudut matanya. Ia bingung kenapa Baekhyun marah, padahal itu sudah jelas mengungkapkan bahwa Baekhyun itu mencintainya.

Ia bodoh. Padahal dia juga cinta meskipun hubungan mereka terkesan Sebastian. Sebatas teman tanpa kepastian. Dan waktu itu sumpah dia bukan mesra-mesraan dengan Yixing. Waktu itu ia hanya mengusap noda pulpen yang entah bagaimana bisa mendarat di pipi mulus mantan gebetannya itu.

Chanyeol tidak kuat. Padahal baru tiga hari tapi dia sudah kangen berat. Dia ingat masa-masa indah nan kasar dengan Baekhyun, dan itu semakin membuat dadanya ngilu. Daripada disiksa batin seperti ini, dia lebih baik dihajar preman sekolah sebelah habis-habisan, kemudian masuk rumah sakit supaya ditengokin Baekhyun—

Eh tunggu, kok dia merasa jadi punya ide yah? sedetik kemudian ia bangkit dari tidurannya dan melangkah keluar untuk mengimplementasikan idenya barusan.

.

.

.

BRAKK!

"PARK-CHAN-YEOL!"

Suara pintu didobrak dengan keras dan diiringi suara teriakan merdu seorang yang selama ini menghilang membuat Chanyeol tersentak dan mengaduh ngilu kerena lukanya kesenggol tangannya sendiri.

Chanyeol menatap bengis kepada sang pendobrak pintu, namun niatan untuk memakinya meluap begitu saja ketika ia melihat orang yang selama ini ia rindukan ada di ambang pintu dengan nafas tersendat-sendat.

"Ba-baek—"

Belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan katanya, Baekhyun sekonyong-konyong menarik kerah Chanyeol dengan brutalnya "Lo kenapa bisa kayak gini sih?" Tanyanya panik.

"Le-lepas dulu Baek" Chanyeol berusaha melepaskan diri karena nafasnya sudah tersendat nyaris di ambang kematian. Baekhyun yang panik langsung melepaskan cengkraman tangannya "Uhuk—uhukk"

"Ups, maaf"

"Maaf kepalamu benjol!"

"Yaudah dong ya, gue kan udah minta maaf. Sekarang jelasin kenapa lo bisa babak belur kayak gini?"

Chanyeol mendadak nyengir "Hehe" dia tidak mau bilang kalau dia dipukuli hanya karena mencari alasan supaya Baekhyun mendengar kabar itu dan langsung menemuinya "I-itu anu, err… waktu itu aku gak sengaja ngambil beha anak gadis komplek sebelah"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Ba-baek tunggu jangan pergi lagi _, please_! Ini gue lakuin demi elo"

Bakhyun menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik, dan menatap bengis Chanyeol "Gue gak butuh beha, kampret!"

"Ma-maksud gue bukan itu!"

"Terus apa?"

"I-itu—" Chanyeol kembali dilanda gugup, namun ketika melihat Baekhyun yang hendak berbalik, ia jadi kalap "Itu karena cuman hal ini yang bisa bikin lo perhatian lagi sama gue. Dan gue bener, kan? Gue rela bela-belain babak belur biar lo khawatirin gue. Makanya please, jangan tinggalin gue lagi"

Baekhyun diam. Beberapa detik kemudian ia menghampiri Chanyeol lalu menempuk pundak pemuda yang sedang berkaca-kaca itu "Gue gak bakalan tinggalin lo kok. Kemarin, gue cuman pulang kampung karena nenek gue sakit" Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, dan itu membuat Chanyeol ikut tersenyum "Lagipula, gue kan udah bayar kosan buat setahun. Yakali gak gue tinggalin"

Senyum Chanyeol mendadak pudar. Ingin ia pundung dipojokan, namun apa daya badannya masih sakit.

"Tapi serius, lo ngelakuin itu demi cari perhatian gue?"

Chanyeol mengangguk "Iya. Dan di kesempatan ini, gue mau bilang kalau gue cinta dan sayang sama lo, Baek"

"Bukan sama Yixing?"

"Sumpah demi sempak lo yang ilang, gue udah gak ada perasaan apa-apa sama kak Yixing. Selama lo pergi, gue sadar bahwa orang yang gue sayang itu elo. Dan ketika lo pergi, rasanya jauh lebih sakit daripada tahu kak Yixing punya pacar"

"Te-terus, kenapa lo gak pernah bilang cinta sama gue? Lo gak pernah minta gue buat jadi pacar?"

"Itu karena gue pikir cinta itu gak perlu diucapkan dengan kata-kata. Cukup dengan sikap, karena mulut itu kadang berbohong"

"Ta-tapi tetep aja kan—"

Melihat rona merah yang muncul manis di pipi Baekhyun, Chanyeol tertawa kecil kemudian ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya yang masih dibalut perban "Yaudah, kalau gitu. Baek, gue cinta sama lo, pacaran yuk"

"Nggak!"

"Lah? Kenapa?"

"Geli tahu"

"Tapi kamu juga cinta, kan?"

"…"

"…"

"Iya…sih"

Chanyeol kembali terkekeh. Baekhyun ternyata masih orang yang gengsian, padahal wajahnya sudah merah-merah delima. Kemudian tanpa mempedulikan sakit badannya, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukan hangat penuh kerinduan yang menguar.

"Jangan tinggalin gue lagi, Baek"

Baekhyun membalas pelukan sambil menggumamkan kata "Hmm…"

"Kalau lo gak ada, siapa yang mau masakin gue?—aww"

Baekhyun memelintir perut Chanyeol, lalu melepaskan pelukannya "Sialan. Untung sayang, kalau nggak udah gue jorokin ke jurang Cadas Pangeran"

Chanyeol nyengir "Kalau gitu yuk ke Cadas Pangeran. Biar sekalian gue titipin elo ke om-om supir truk pengangkut pasir"

Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya lucu dan membuat Chanyeol gemas dan mencubitnya "Yaudah, gak perlu lo titipin gue mau nitip diri gue sendiri"

"Jangan dong cinta, kamu gak tahu sih ya betapa menyiksa kehilanganmu"

"Geli ihhh"

"Hehe"

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

a/n : Duh gusti ini apaaaaaaaaaa? *tutup muka karena malu* ehem oke, hai yaaa aku Rin dan baru pertama kali bikin ff main pairnya ChanBaek jadi maaf yaa kalau ini geli daaa gimana lagi atuh ya *mojok lagi. Maaf bagi yang merasa tersampahi. Dan maaf lagi kalau Baek dan Chan Rin nistai(?) :"DDDDD ini deg-degan lo mau ngeposnya juga.

Udah ah, mind to give review?


End file.
